This invention relates to jumping toys and more particularly to jumping toys which include a spring-containing base and the representation of an animal or insect mounted thereon.
Jumping toys of the character described have been available for many years heretofore. However, the construction and interrelationship of the movable elements, principally of the elements involved in the cyclical development of the thrust force, has either been unduly frail so as to impart only a limited degree of operational durability to the toy or the toy was incapable of developing any substantial degree of thrust force.